Bun in the Oven
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Every single victim of Patrick Ross had one thing in common: They died bearing his children. So what happens when Patrick meets a woman different from his victims…and the same thing happens?


Creation began on 05-25-15

Creation ended on 06-01-15

Species

Bun in the Oven

A/N: Don't tell me some of you haven't thought about it when you saw _Species II_. I know I've thought about it a few times in my twisted, carnal mind when it comes to writing things like this. Here's a little twist to the carnage.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but pray for a sign of redemption, someone to tell him that everything would be alright. As he spent his time in a bar, nursing his third drink (wondering why he hadn't succumbed to getting drunk yet), Patrick Ross felt in need of something more than just indulging in alcoholism or being out on the streets.

"Hey, stranger," he heard a female voice say behind him, and Patrick turned to his left to see a woman sitting beside him at the bar table. "How's tonight for you."

She was quite attractive, with long, raven-black hair and emerald-green eyes, in a dark dress.

"Not so good," he expressed, wishing he could say what had been bothering him, but was unable to.

"Bad day?"

"More like a bad, couple of days."

"I know what you mean. My husband and I recently split up."

"Fight?"

"He cheated on me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay."

The bartender came by and got her a martini.

"Say, are you doing anything later tonight?" The woman asked Patrick.

"No," he responded.

"My apartment's close by," she offered.

-x-

He could've declined her offer, he could've said something other than what he had said earlier, but something told him to accept, to go with her to her apartment. He followed her into an elevator to her apartment, but once they were in the elevator did he get a real look at her, and a part of his mind went blank from the sight.

It had to be the darkness of the bar they were at, obscuring much of his vision, because he had no idea that this woman was pregnant! And not just mildly so, either, but quite large. She was probably five or six months along.

"I guess you didn't notice I am pregnant, didn't you?" She asked him, sounding disappointed. "Are you disappointed in what you see?"

"No, of course not," Patrick responded; he often wondered how Melissa would've looked if she had been pregnant with their child. "I think you look great."

"Eh-heh. Even with a belly this big?" She gestured at her abdomen.

"Yes."

-x-

"…Harder!" The woman panted, as Patrick thrust into her again and again, kissing her neck, suckling on her milk-swollen breasts, driving himself deeper and deeper into the woman with a reckless pace that he hadn't felt before. "Harder! Oh, God!"

"Urgh! Gaaurgh!" He panted, spilling his seed into her swollen womb.

He collapsed on the left side of her bed, exhausted, spent and passed out.

Laying beneath him, the expectant mother, satiated for the first time in months, pushed Patrick off and out of her and went to the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt like she was about to throw up and ran to her toilet. But nothing came up and out, though she still felt nauseated, like she was going to puke. Still anticipating the retching moment, she tilted her head back, but still nothing came up her throat.

She thought she was through with the morning sickness after the third month, but this feeling of sickness felt like she was still under the illness. Then, a second later, she felt something cold touch her naked, swollen belly. Looking down, she her abdomen, but something was not right about it. It looked…bigger…and discolored, pale like white paper.

Only five months pregnant, she looked nine months pregnant, and her abdomen twitched.

Laying on the floor, she screamed in intense pain at what was happening to her…and ten seconds later, only the sounds of a crying infant was heard in the bathroom.

-x-

When Patrick awoke shortly afterward, he got out of the woman's bed and entered her bathroom, where he found her remains…and what was left of the remains of her baby.

It was a girl, but her abdomen had been shredded; whatever happened to her mother must've happened to her, as well.

The alien DNA within Patrick had demonstrated that by infecting a breeding female, not even the unborn child was safe. The invading DNA caused accelerated gestation and forced the baby's reproductive system to develop prematurely, resulting in a premature pregnancy and fatal birth.

Over in the bathtub, Patrick saw a new hybrid that was the result of his one-night stand with the woman, this one a girl to go along with his daughters.

Fin

A/N: And another carnal story inspired by the _Species_ franchise reaches completion.


End file.
